


Love and Desire

by Jessicaa1567



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Love, One Shot Collection, Romance, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicaa1567/pseuds/Jessicaa1567
Summary: This will be a one shot series i will be doing of Harvey and Donna making love in different places and in different situations.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

He watches her while she leaves his office. She’s been teasing him all day. Wearing a low cut blue v neck with a slit on the side. He knew that she wore his favorite dress to work on purpose.

He finishes his client meeting and goes searching for her. He can’t last all day and he wants to see if she’ll leave early. It’s driving him crazy. He just wants to feel her.

_ All of her.  _

He walks into her office but she isn’t there so he walks to her assistant’s desk.

“Hey Scarlett, do you know where Donna is?” 

She smiles at him. She knows that they’re seeing each other even though they are keeping it a secret. All their secret glances they steal and how they sneak off together hasn’t gone unnoticed. 

“She went to the bathroom I believe.” 

He thanks her and heads there. He doesn’t care that people notice him walking towards the lady’s washroom. He just wants to see her and he wants to see her now. He opens the door and sees her fixing her lipstick. He locks the door behind him. 

She stops fixing her lipstick to see that it’s Harvey; Confused about why he’s here. 

“Harvey what are you doing here? This is the ladies washroom.” she says with a hand on her hip. 

He ignores her, checking if there is anyone in the stalls. There isn’t.  _ Perfect _ . 

“Harvey,” she drags out his name. She is starting to get worried since he isn’t answering her. 

He stares at her when she says his name again. 

“Donna.” He strides up to her, putting his hands around her waist and instantly locking his lips with hers. She reciprocates while he pushes her against the wall. Pressed up against her he unlocks his lips from hers so they can get more air. 

“Harvey, what is this about?” she asks, putting her hand on his cheek. 

His eyes dart down. “This dress has been driving me crazy all day,” he says, squeezing her sides. 

Donna laughs, then smirks.“Can’t even last a day without getting turned on?” She raises a brow and tries not to laugh again. 

“Oh, you want to laugh at me for doing this?” he asks. He presses himself more firmly against her and rests his forehead to hers. “You don’t know what this dress does to me and how much I want to rip it off of you, baby,” he whispers against her lips.

Her breath hitches. She needs him. How can he turn her on so much? Just a minute ago she was laughing at him and now she just wants him to tear off her clothes. 

“So, what are you going to do about that?” she whispers. He takes her lips again, hungrily, kissing while pressing against her and lifting one leg up. She moans into his mouth making him moan too. He releases her lips and starts working on her neck making her whine his name. He turns her around, then unzips her dress only halfway. She takes her arms out of the dress while it falls to the middle of her stomach. 

He doesn’t hesitate to unclip her bra. The less clothes the better. He roughly turns her back around. Wasting no time his mouth is on her nipple. Squeezing her other breast and playing with the other 

“Fuck Harvey,” she says while her head is resting on the wall, moaning out his name. He leaves a trail of kisses until he has reached where her dress is. He reaches to her back and unzips the rest while it falls to the ground. He pulls down her underwear getting her to step out of them. 

Kneeling, he begins licking her clit. Hearing her pant he starts swirling his tongue around while he pushes a finger inside her. Pumping in and out he puts another one in. He continues to suck and lick her clit while listening to her moan. It was like music to his ears. 

She wants to scream; he has always been so good with his mouth. He always knows all the right spots to hit. Always driving her crazy. She puts one hand behind his head desperate to pull him closer. Her fingers run into his hair while chanting out his name again. He curls his fingers a little bit inside her hitting the exact spot she liked. 

“Oh my fuck,” she curses loudly, not caring anymore if anybody could hear her or not. She’s getting so close, her legs getting wobbly. 

He pumps three more times while still working on her clit until she finally releases. Her breathing is heavy. She can’t believe that they just did this in the bathroom. At work. 

“Oh my god, Harvey. That was so hot.”

Desire fills her again. Her pussy started throbbing. She wants more. Wants him inside her. 

He gets up slowly. His knees hurting a bit since he was kneeling, but he doesn’t care about that right now. He just wants her. He unzips his pants and takes his dick out. Rubbing it while locking eyes with her she quickly drops to her knees. She takes his cock into her hands while pumping it. Still keeping eye contact, she takes him in her mouth. 

“Fuck Donna.”

He is hard as a rock. Just the way she likes. She starts swirling her tongue around his cock while cupping his balls. 

He grabs a fistful of her hair while she starts to bob her head up and down. 

He doesn’t want to cum yet. So he coaxes her to stop and helps her back up, kissing her again, while backing her against the sink. He lifts her, one leg higher to give him room, plunging inside without warning. 

Their breaths both hitch, feeling each other. He pumps in and out, quickening the pace. 

“Fuck yes Harvey,” Donna calls out, closing her eyes and letting her head rest behind her against the wall while her body calling out sounds she can’t control. 

“Fucking shit,” he says while he’s hitting her furthest depths. Feeling himself close, he quickly uses his other hand to rub her clit. 

“Fuck me Harvey.”

He quickens the pace, faster than she ever thought possible until they both hit their climaxes together, rocking back and forth into each other while they ride them out. 

He finally pulls out, grabbing a paper towel and cleaning her up. 

“Wow,” Donna begins. “That was a nice surprise. I’ve never done that before,” she says while slipping off the counter. 

Harvey smirks and brings her closer. “Well there’s a first for everything.” He kisses her lightly. “Pretty hot, huh?”

She rolls her eyes and she wants to tease him but her breaths are too labored to deny it.

His phone begins to ring. He gets his jacket from the ground and takes it out. It’s Louis. He exchanges briefly then ends the call. 

“Donna, you need to get dressed. We should leave before someone notices.”

“Now you’re concerned with getting caught,” she teases, but she nods anyway and quickly puts on her bra and dress but not her underwear. She gives those to him. 

“You can keep this with you.” She smirks.

His mouth is left hanging open. Knowing that she wasn’t going to be wearing underwear for the rest of the day, and that it would be in his pocket and sneaking away twice is unlikely to be an option he feels a drip of sweat drip. “God woman, you make me crazy.” 

She zips her dress back up. “I know. But we’re both crazy. And also so bad for doing this during work hours.”

“And yet you still gave me these.” He pulls a bit of lace from his pocket.

Her brow arches, her look almost lewd.

“Well I can’t help myself when my girlfriend is so sexy.” He smirks, pulling her in by the waist. 

She rolls her eyes, pulling him in for a kiss while caressing his cheek. “I love you, you, dork,” she says with a chuckle.

He smiles. “I love you too.” He gives her another kiss. “Always.” 


	2. The File Room

Scarlett, Donna’s assistant, is thankfully out sick. Thankfully because it means she has to make her own photocopies. Which gives her a break from seeing Harvey walk by in that grey, Tom Ford three-piece suit, with a white shirt and black tie. The one he knows is her favorite, and knows makes her knees go weak. Of course that meant he hadn’t stopped torturing her by doing it three times more than usual.   
  


She didn’t want him to know how much she wanted him at the office because it would only boost his ego and god knows his teasing is already out of control.

Donna walks inside to find no one else there.  _ Perfect _ . She begins making photocopies when after a few minutes, Harvey walks in. 

She curses herself. 

Why did he have to show up when she’s here? She wants to quickly make some photocopies and then spend the entire rest of the day in her office because at least she wouldn’t be alone here. With him. She can make an excuse and say she’s busy if he tries to entice her to leave early for the day. 

All day she’d been thinking of how much she wants him kissing her body. Unbuttoning her blazer dress and taking her right in her office, aggressively. Ripping off his waist coat and shirt and letting herself kiss him in all the right places. She had to stop thinking about these scenarios or else she would find herself with piles of work. She needed to focus on what she was doing. 

_ Scarlett isn’t here, Donna. You can’t let your need for him get in the way of finishing all the work you need to do. _ Especially since the firm was still fragile at this point. 

They make eye contact. “Hey. There you are.” 

Walking up to the copier he smiles. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere. What are you doing making copies?” he asks. 

She composes herself before she answers, squeezing her legs together, she takes a small breath. “Scarlett is sick, and I haven’t found a temp for the day since it was last minute. I’m actually enjoying it.” 

He smirks. “Bring back old memories?” he says with a chuckle. 

“Yes, but now you’re a big boy you can make your own copies,” she says, continuing her work. She was almost done. She tries not to look at him while she’s talking and hopes he doesn’t notice the lack of eye contact she’s giving. He’s so close to her though, she can smell his cologne. It’s musky and so Harvey. She breathes in and her whole body shivers. 

Harvey can sense that something is wrong. She isn’t talking that much or even making eye contact with him. He’s worried. 

He gets closer and and puts his hands on her hands, stopping her from finishing her copies. 

He takes her chin between her fingers. “What’s wrong?” There’s a wrinkle in his brow. 

Donna feels his touch through her whole body. This is going to be harder than she thought. 

“Donna please,” he says while bringing her closer.

She can’t take it anymore. She wants him to be so much closer. She can’t keep her want for him inside anymore, so she pushes him against the copier and presses her lips against his. She pulls him closer, moaning into his mouth which he reciprocates, gripping her hips. They finally pull apart, panting.

“What was that for?” he asks with a smirk, breathing roughly. 

She takes a deep breath. “All day you have been torturing me. I can’t take it anymore. I want you,” she says, grasping at anything she can to get them closer. 

“Torturing how?” he asks, but she can tell he just wants to hear it.

“Like you didn’t plan this with that suit.”

He grins like a devil and yanks her into him by the waist. She feels a charge between her legs.

She pays him back by nibbling his ear, making him moan. 

He grips her hips and pulls her closer, his lips on her. “Donna, the door is still unlocked,” he says in between kisses. 

She moans. “Then lock it and come take me.” She moves back and watches him practically run to the door and lock it so no one can catch them in the act. 

He rushes up to her after locking the door and lifts her up. Her legs wrap around him immediately he walks her to the wall with her lips on his. He goes straight to her neck. Devouring her. She moans out his name while he grinds himself even closer, he starts leaving kisses on a path to her cleavage. 

Harvey puts her down, rip opens her black blazer dress until it falls to the floor. Only her lingerie is left. He takes her in.

This woman was so breathtaking, he can’t believe he’s hers. He unhooks her bra and backs her against the wall. He puts her arms over her head and puts his lips on hers. He then whispers in her ear, to not move until he tells her to. Harvey takes her breast and squeezes it and puts his mouth on her nipple, sucking it. 

Her head falls back, Harvey coming out of her lips in a moan. He sucks harder and uses his other hand to rub her clit. Donna is on cloud 9. He always knows how to please her. 

Harvey starts leaving a trail of kisses until he’s on his knees coming face to face with her pussy. He holds her hips caressing it with his fingertips and brings his mouth to her clit. 

“Oh, fuck, Harvey.” He looks up at her while sucking on her clit. She’s in so much pleasure and he wants nothing more but to be buried deep inside her, but he wants her to have all his attention right now. Taking his other hand, he thrusts two fingers inside her. 

“Oh my god!” She’s trying not to be loud since they are in the file room after all, but she can’t help it. Those fingers always got her to scream. She is getting close; releasing a deep breath. Her knees get weak as she comes, grinding onto his fingers and riding out the waves. 

“Fuck that was amazing, Harvey. You’re so good to me.” 

He smirks and is about to grab his coat and her clothes that have somehow fallen to the ground in the process. He’s so ready to go home and have an afternoon delight which he is about to suggest before she interrupts him.

“Where you going? We’re not done yet. I want this,” she says walking up to him and cupping his dick through his pants, “inside me now.”

“Then that’s what you’re going to get, baby.” He starts unbuttoning his waist coat when she stops him. 

“No, I want you to fuck me while you’re still wearing this suit,” she says caressing his waist coat.

_ Fuck, this is hot. _ He smirks at her. “Is that so? You love this suit that much?”

She rolls her eyes. “Shut up Specter and fuck me.” 

He unzips his pants and takes his dick out, lifting her up as she wraps her legs around him. He wastes no time, he’s already inside of her before she can fully get braced.

They both intake a sharp breath. It’s always so good with Donna. She always feels so good. Always bringing him to his knees. He starts quickening pace while his lips find her nipple again.

“Fuck yes! Right there, Harvey.”

“God, Donna, you feel so good,” he moans. 

His mouth feels like it’s everywhere. Neck, chest, shoulders, tits. He fills her all the way until their pelvises are skin to skin. She aches, so full and so right.

“Donna, fuck!” he moans in her ear while she screams, wanting him to go faster. He puts his lips on her so he can muffle her screams and go at a faster pace. Her head bumps into the wall repeatedly but she’s needing this too much to protest. He meets her face to face, seeing she’s getting close.

“Cum for me, baby.” 

The sound of his command, rough and full of need pushes her over the edge. Suddenly, she comes undone in his arms and gives in to release. 

They’re panting together, attempting to catch their breaths. 

Soon, Donna starts laughing. “Did we really just have sex in the file room?”

He joins her laughter. They really can’t keep their hands off each other. “Well, there’s a first for everything.” He smirks, helping her get dressed again.

And then, he realizes something. “I can’t believe you’re the one who broke your own rule. I need to wear this suit more often if it gets you this horny.” 

She rolls her eyes. He is right and since they broke that rule there is probably going to be more of them sneaking off to have sex, but she isn’t going to admit that to him. 

“Oh, please, like you didn’t plan and enjoy this?” 

“Oh, I enjoyed it, all right. I want to go for another round,” he says, raising an eyebrow and turning her around to cup her breasts.

Donna moans out his name. He’s about to show her how much he wants her for a second time when her phone starts ringing. 

“Harvey, I need to get that.” 

“No, you don’t.” He continues leaving kisses on her shoulder before sucking her neck. 

She moans out his name, “Just give me a second.” 

He sighs and lets her go. 

She takes her ringing phone out. It’s Louis and he’s panicking and needs her. He can’t find Harvey.  _ Wonder why. _ She tells him she’ll meet him in his office.

Harvey’s eyes starts to roam her entire body while she was on the phone. She looks so good in that blazer dress. His imagination going to places as he thinks how good would it be to make love to her with just her dress on. He can feel himself going hard again. 

His thoughts were interrupted by her. 

“We have to go. Louis is calling an emergency meeting but wants us to meet in his office first.

Harvey knew it was a bad idea for her to pick up the phone. “Louis can wait.” He walks up to her. 

He takes her breast out of her dress and sucks on her nipple pressing himself into her. She moans feeling how hard he is already for her again.

He lifts her, laying her on the desk. With no warning he’s buried inside of her again. He is quickly losing himself, making her come undone the second time. Both are chanting the other’s name.

After riding out their orgasms and catching their breaths they get up. 

“God, we’re like horny teenagers can’t even keep it in our pants at work.” She starts laughing, they quickly fix their clothes before anyone can figure out that they were gone. 

“Says you, You’re the one who started this. You practically attacked me,” he teases with a smirk. He enjoys this. 

“Hey, I didn’t hear any complaints from you.” They’re laughing while the phone rings again, making it their cue to go meet Louis before he has another meltdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. The Elevator

Today wasn’t her day. She had to miss her tickets to the theatre because she was dealing with a difficult client who was threatening to leave. He thought the firm wasn’t doing a good job handling their business. 

She and Harvey sat in the meeting and listened to Clayton complain and argue for three hours. She offered ideas that would help his business and help him stay but he wasn’t having it. By the time they calmed him down and got him to look at the bigger picture she was behind on all of her work and missed the play. The play she really wanted to see.

On top of everything, Harvey had said some things in that very same meeting that managed to get them in a fight. She thinks back to it as she walks out. 

_ “This firm doesn’t take clients business seriously and I don’t like how it’s handling my business,” Clayton says. _

_ “We hear you. What can we do to solve this problem?” Donna asks.  _

_ “I don’t think you can. I want out of our contract. I don’t think you guys are competent enough to change,” he says angrily.  _

_ Harvey bolts up from his chair, pointing to the door.. “If you want to leave, leave. But I’ll tell you again, no other firm is going to handle all the bullshit your company throws at us. The blow back from the damage your company has created is far more than any other firm would have helped you sort out. So don’t come in here with this shit and say that we’re incompetent. Alex is doing a great job and its not his fault you are too goddamn stupid to see it. There’s the door.” _

_ Donna’s pissed. They’ve been trying to get this client to stay for two hours now and he just gave him the reason to leave.  _

_ “Harvey,” Donna warns, her face stern.. He shakes his head and storms out of the room.  _

_ Clayton is about to leave when she gets him to sit back down and talk about how they will keep a closer eye on his business. He slowly comes to an understanding, and she reframes what Harvey said, getting him to see Clayton has dealt with other firms, reminding him how they’d dropped him but this firm hasn’t. In the end, he was only angry over what one small decision Alex had made.  _

_ When the meeting is over, Donna marches into Harvey’s office and gives him a piece of her mind. _

_ “You embarrassed me in there” she says.  _

_ Which she can tell instantly pisses him off. “I didn’t do that. I was standing up for us and telling him his business isn’t needed if that’s how he’s going to treat us.” _

_ “I don’t care. You angered the client more and almost made us lose him. _

_ “Donna, I’m not sure why you’re so angry. He said himself he wanted to leave. An attitude like that? We should’ve just let him go.” He’s confused because she doesn’t usually stand for people who disrespect them.  _

_ “I’m angry because it's my job to deal with these things when it happens, and you were only in on this because I told you about the meeting and you wanted to know what it was about. You didn’t have to take your ego out just because he called us incompetent.”  _

_ She’s still angry, not letting him finish and in the end walks away, going back to her own work. _

_ Harvey’s fuming. She didn’t get it. Her. Of everyone. Sometimes they had to put the client in their place or else they’ll walk all over you. He decides to give her space. It’s not worth having a huge fight over.  _

__________________________________________________________________

She walked towards the elevator, just wanting to leave and not wait for Harvey. She wanted to be alone. Then she heard him yell her name. She ignored him, pressing the elevator button. 

He ran up to her. “Heading home?” 

She was looking down at her feet, not wanting to make eye contact with him, too annoyed with him and everyone at this god damn firm. 

“Yes.” 

She was still mad. He thought that she would be over it by now. “What’s wrong?” he asked trying for innocence. He took her hand, but she let go and walked into the elevator. 

He was shocked but followed her in. He watched her looking at her nails and everywhere else but at him. 

“Donna please talk to me. I know you’re still mad.” He fought away a slight annoyance at her stubbornness but let it go. 

“After the way you acted in the meeting, I don’t think you even deserve my attention.” She glared.

Harvey’s had enough of this arguing and he didn’t want them to go home separately, especially without talking about it. He pressed the button to stop the elevator since this couldn’t wait. 

Her eyes widen. “What are you doing?”

“We aren’t leaving here until we talk this out Donna. You’re clearly still angry about the meeting. And for some reason not even attempting to see it from my side.” His brow was pinched, his chest pulling breaths in and out.

“You’re unbelievable,” she said rolling her eyes. Of course he would only care about his way and not apologize to her. 

“I’m unbelievable? You’re the one who isn’t even trying to talk it out with me. This is how I have to get you to talk?” His voice has risen slightly. 

“Well I don’t want to talk with you right now. She was entitled to still be angry. He didn’t get how humiliated she was in that meeting. The client thought she couldn’t fight her battles since it wasn’t even Harvey’s job to listen to complaints.

“Well if you want to yell at me, now’s your chance.” Harvey crossed his arms, leaning back. She could get her anger out of her system. At least it would get her talking more. 

“Like I said before, I don’t want to talk to you. We can sit here all day. I don’t care.” She stood in the corner on her phone when all of a sudden, it died. She groaned. Just her luck.

She crossed her arms and laid her head against the elevator wall. She took a deep breath. She decided she had nothing to lose. He wanted to hear it, well here it was. 

“You embarrassed me in there with the client and you’re not even sorry about it,” she blurted. 

“But Donna, what I said made him stay, didn’t it?” 

He was right but that was beside the point.. Her heart started pounding. “You always do this. You always think you’re right, even when you’re wrong. Your ego takes over and you let it out on people.”

His body grew tense. He knew she was venting. So he sucked in a breath and just stood there while she let it all out. The only path to a proper talk after. 

She took deep breaths with her fists closed. She looked at him. He was just staring, waiting for her. Something about the stern wrinkle between his eyes and the deep pull in of breath making his chest rise and fall made her swallow. Oh God. He was turning her on. She tried to hide it, not letting him get close. 

He decided to say something, the ego comment still bothering him. “Donna my intention wasn’t to embarrass you in there. And, that wasn’t ego. At least not that time. I was trying to help.” 

She stared at him. His confused but frustrated look along with his attempts to fix this melt and suddenly she was ready to jump him. 

“Donna I-” he was cut off with her lips on his. Harvey froze for two seconds until he figured out what was happening and kissed back. 

She backed him up against the wall while his hands went straight to her hips. Her hands went from his neck to his lapels and she loosened the tie until they came up for air. Their foreheads rested against each other while their breaths were harsh. 

“Donna, what was that about?” he asked with a smirk.

“I’m still mad so shut up.”

She started to undo his tie while she opened the first few buttons of his shirt, then proceeded to take off his jacket in a hurry. 

Her lips are back on his making Harvey moan. If this was how she was going to let her frustration out, Harvey didn’t mind it at all. 

“Don’t touch me,” she said as she released her lips from his.

Harvey looked confusedly at her. “W-what?”

She emphasized it again “I want you to put your arms up and not on me right now. “Do as I say, Harvey.”

Fuck, this was so hot. She was being dominant with him and he hadn’t experienced this Donna yet. 

Well, there’s a first for everything.

She took off his shirt before she threw it to the side. Her mouth went straight to his neck making him moan out in pleasure while her other hand cupped his growing member. 

“I’m going to show you how angry I am with you.” She said seductively. 

She started leaving a trail of kisses on from his neck to going down to his chest. She sucked onto his nipple making him moan out her name.   
  


“Donna please,” he moaned out. He just wanted–needed to touch her. And feel her against him.   
  


She continued to kiss all the way down until she reached to his waist band. Now on her knees, she made eye contact with him with a devilish smirk. She rubbed his member, teasing him before taking it out and instantly putting her mouth around him.   
When she released it she took her clothes off, letting him watch as she stripped down to her red thong. She picked up his tie and wrapped it around his neck and walked over to the bar of the elevator and sat on top of it with her legs open. “Come and fucking take me.” She wrapped her legs around him, her heel hitting his back while he drove himself inside. 

She brought him closer to her and started fucking him by attempting to buck, his speed not fast enough for her. She pushed him back, forcing him out and walked around him. Before Harvey could say anything she ordered, “Sit down.” 

He obeyed as she straddled him and started bouncing up and down, using the tie still around his neck to bring him closer to her.  
  
“Mhmm, fuck Harvey.”  
“You like that, eh?”  
  
She silenced him with her finger on his lips.  
  
“God, you just made me so angry,” she moaned as she grinded on his dick.  
  
“You think you’re still my boss, Harvey. But you’re not,” she said, breathless.  
  
“I’m the fucking boss,” she was practically screaming, so close to her orgasm.  
  
His moans were muffled with her finger still on his lips. This was so fucking hot. She was so fucking hot. His Donna. His fire.  
She took his hand and coaxed him to vigorously rub his thumb on her clit.  
“Fuck Donna.”  
  
She’s all of a sudden cumming while screaming, _fuck,_ _fuck_ and lots of _Harvey’s_. He releases as well, shortly behind her. “Fuck,” he said, both of them out of breath.  
  


She got up quickly and put on her clothes, not wanting to look at him.   
She couldn’t believe she got so angry that all of it turned into rage and she let it all out on him … Well she did on his dick.   
He got up and put on his boxers and pants, then walked to her cautiously. “Donna,” he said. 

She doesn’t say anything, still reeling from her anger and the sex it caused. 

“Donna.”He walked up to her and cupped her cheek. “I’m sorry for what I said in that meeting. I shouldn’t have acted that way. I’m sorry I let my ego and my anger get in the way of doing your job.”   
  
“No, Harvey I know now that you were right. If you hadn’t said those words to him he would’ve left no matter how much I persuaded him. I’m sorry I got so mad.”   
  
He smirked. “Well, it wasn’t all that bad.” He placed a hand on her hip. “Angry sex with you is so hot, I should piss you off more,” he teased.   
  
She gave him a pointed look and rolled her eyes.

“I mean it. You should boss me around more often.”    
She smirked. “Well how about you put your clothes back on, and I can show you how much more bossy I can be at home.” She raised a brow.   
  
He smiled. “By the way, I got you tickets to that play you missed today.”

Donna gave him a confused look. “W-what? How did you know?”

“Please, Donna. I can read you like a book. I know that’s one of the reasons why you were so upset you had to stay longer.” 

He was incredible. Here she was so angry and… What did she do to deserve such a kind hearted man. “I thought it was sold out for the rest of the week.” Donna said.

He gave her a soft smile. “I made a few calls,” he said while cupping her face and stroking his thumb on her cheek. 

“I love you, Harvey.” She felt so much love for this man the fact that he got her the tickets knowing how much she loved that play made her heart so full. 

His eyes softened at her words and he pulled her in for a kiss. It started soft and slow and turned into fast and lustful. 

“I love you too, Donna,” he said as they broke the kiss. She smiled at him and walked toward the elevator button, pressing it and turning around. “Let’s go home. And I’ll show you just how much I love you baby.”

This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. The Courtroom

She was watching him fight for his client with that favorite suit of hers. He was wearing a grey suite with a grey waist coat paired with a black tie. He knew she was going to be at this trial to show support for him so it kind of seemed like he was teasing her on purpose. She was wearing his favorite dress; it was maroon and had a slightly low v neck with slits on her shoulders.

She watches as he shows everyone his cocky attitude (that she secretly loves) since he knew that he had got the judge. She saw how he would look at her while he was talking, giving her a small smile and then going straight into work mode. The opponents asked for a quick break and walked up to Harvey and were talking to him quietly.

After they were done talking Harvey faces the judge. "Your honour a settlement has been decided." Harvey says with a smug smile.

The judge nods "Is this true?" He looks at Harvey's opponent.

"Yes, you're honour we will go with Mr. Specters agreed terms."

The judge nods. "Okay court adjourned" he smacks his gravel down.

Everyone starts to leave and congratulating Harvey and his client. Harvey was about to leave, but Donna gave him a look that says to stay. Confused he thinks better to stay. Maybe she had something important to talk about.

As the last person left, Harvey walks towards Donna.

Embracing her in a hug she whispers in his ear, "I am so proud of you."

He pulls back so he could look at her. Giving her a small smile, "Donna it was just a settlement case its not that big of a win" he smiles at her sincerity.

"It doesn't matter you still won, and I will always tell you how proud I am when you fight tooth and nail for your clients. His heart warms at her sincerity. He cups her face and brings her in a much-needed kiss. He hasn't kissed those lips in almost 12 hours since she had been busy with firm business and he was busy dealing with a case. The kiss starts off with slow and soft Harvey cherishing every single moment of it. Donna then increases the pressure of the kiss and presses herself into him more, moaning into the kiss. They pull away when they are out of a breath. While they are looking into each others eyes, she whispers on his lips, "I want you. Now." As she brings up her hand and runs it through his hair.

Harvey raises his brows "Wait now? As in here?" He questions as he looks around and notices the cameras in the courtroom. He wasn't going to lie but making love to her in the court room would be so hot but there were cameras in here they wouldn't be able to do that right?

Donna smirks. "Yes. Now and here. I want you and before you say no there are cameras they actually turned it off since they aren't using this court room for the rest of the day.

Harvey confused as to why they would do that. "What how did you…"

She interrupts him "I made a few phone calls to get them to turn off the camera."

Harvey smirked "So that's why you wore that dress you know that I love" he says holding her hips.

"Mhm" she bites her lips and leans forward to brush her lips against his and leans back. She releases his hand and walks to the table he was sitting at earlier and brings her dress up, so he had a nice view of her thong. She opens her legs and sits down on the table.

His mouth is wide open. God. She is fucking sexy.

"Harvey go and lock the door and when you come back.." she puts her finger on her clit pressing through her underwear. "Please come and fucking close me" she moans out while her eyes go dark. They're filled with lust while biting her lip.

Harvey practically ran to the door to close it. After closing it, he quickly takes off his jacket and unbuttons his waist coat throwing it to the side. He takes off his tie in the process as well.

He sits down to get better access to her wet pussy. He rubs his finger on her clit and she moans out a Harvey. He pushes in two fingers inside her pumping them in and out.

His fingers always felt so good inside her

"Fuck Harvey." She scrunched up her dress feeling the pleasure.  
Harvey licks her clit while still pushing in and out with his fingers and she was practically screaming until she finally lets go and cums on his fingers. He then brings his fingers and puts it in her mouth so she can taste herself and then putting inside his.

"Fuck that was hot" says Harvey.

"Mhmm. Now I want something else inside of me" she says while getting up to rub his member. She takes his belt off and unbuttons his pants. She then takes his dick out.

"God, I missed this" she says.

She was so sexy. He loved it when she talked dirty and took control. He watched her tease him by licking him everywhere, but the tip and it was driving him crazy

"Donna please." He bucks his hips to let her know his need for her. She decides to stop teasing while she puts him in her mouth. Licking and sucking and bobbing her head up and down. She cups his balls in the process making him moan out in pleasure. Harvey makes eye contact with her as he fucks her mouth.

He decides he couldn't take it any more he needed to be inside her, so he gets up.

"I need this off" he says as he unzips her dress letting it pool to the floor.

He takes off her bra and then watches as she seductively moves her hips to take off her thong, she throws it on the floor while Harvey turns around to takes off his clothes.

He turns back around to see her on the desk making eye contact with him. "I want you to fuck me like this Specter." She says laying on her front with her knees bent.

God damn, Harvey says to himself. He quickly positions himself while she has her ass sticking out and he's inside her.

She always felt so good. So perfect. He pumps in and out of her making her scream.

"Fuck, Donna, you feel so good" he says closing his eyes and feeling the pleasure.

He slaps her ass while grouping it and bring it closer to him.

"Fuck, Harvey, faster please." She's moans.

He's going faster than ever, beads of sweat form on his forehead until he quickly takes his dick out.

This makes Donna whimper. "Why"

He quickly turns her around "I want to see you cum" he says while inserting himself inside her again.

He goes fast in and out of her while holding down her hips and rolling his hips, until they're skin to skin all the way in.

"I'm going to cum!" Donna screams.

He watches her in full pleasure letting go and orgasming she looked so beautiful which made him release inside as well.

They take deep breaths and Donna starts laughing. "Well guess I'll take that off the bucket list." He laughs.

"I can't believe we just did it inside the court room." He says

Showing her best cocky Harvey. "You bet your ass we did, and it was hot." She says as they both get up putting their clothes on.

He gives her a kiss. "That it was baby" she smiles giving him another kiss.

"Let's go for round two at your place" she says with a wink taking his hand and walking them out to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. The Shower

The sun shines into his apartment as she wakes up. She looks to her right and finds Harvey still sleeping. She watched as he breathed in and out. Always finding peace when she would watch him sleep. She brought herself closer to him kissing his left peck and laying back on his chest.

"Mhmm" she hears Harvey "Can't get enough of me?" She looks back up at him and he's smirking at her.

She rolls her eyes. Always so cocky. "Well I thought you were sleeping, and I was just admiring you, but I guess you don't need any of that admiring anymore." She moves out of his arms and lays back down on the far-left side of the bed. Smirking to herself because she knew she was teasing him.

He notices exactly she was doing. Always such a tease but she was his tease.

"Mhm, not so fast" he moves to her side and wraps his arms around her, lifting her to his side of the bed.

Donna screeches and laughs in the process. She was shocked not realizing that's what he was going to do.

"Gotcha" he says when she faces him with a huge smile on her face. Her smile growing when she notices his Cheshire cat grin.

Her love for him was out of this world. Every time she would think that she could not love him more he does something that proves her wrong. She knew Harvey felt the same since he's told her countless of times how she is the best thing that has ever happened to him and he loves her so much.

"Hi" he brings her closer and caressing his nose on hers.

"Hi goofy" she smiles laughing.

Her laugh was so contagious only making him laugh more.

For so long he had a cold front to other people around him but ever since they got together, he felt so light and free.

Always laughing.

Even Louis pretending to be him didn't make him angry and he knew it was because of how happy he was with Donna.

"You're so giggly today" he says placing her hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek after.

"Am I?" she smirks.

"Yeah probably because I'm so funny." He says in his oh so cocky voice.

"Yeah you're funny looking." She teases him, laughing out loud. She loved teasing him every time he tried to be cocky with her. It always made her day to see his reaction.

"What did you just say?" he says with a smirk. Trying not to laugh at her comment to give her the satisfaction of her joke. Instead he came up with a better idea.

"Nothing" she laughs.

"Oh, I think you said something" Leaning on top of her he starts tickling her sides. She starts laughing and kicking around.

"H-harvey" she says laughing "stoop" he stops tickling her so she can breathe and just stare at her.

He smiles down at her and she mimics his smile. Smiling turning suddenly into want, he connects his lips with hers. The heat turns up and she slowly gets on top of him kissing him. His tongue dancing with hers. She slowly grinds her hips on him making him moan into her mouth. Smirking to herself knowing what she was about to do would drive him crazy. Letting herself grind on him a little more she releases her lips from his and gets up and walks away to the bathroom.

"Hey! That's mean!" he yells at her. He can't believe how much of a tease she was being to him.

She starts laughing. "That's what you get for tickling me" she closes the door and takes her robe off and gets inside the shower. Not even five minutes pass by and she feels arms go around her waist. "Can't get rid of me that fast Paulsen!" He whispers in her ear. She smiles to herself and turns around laughing.

"Guess you can't. "She leans in and connects her lips to his. Donna walks him back to the bathroom wall, pushing herself closer to him. He moans into the kiss, tightening his grip on her waist. She releases her mouth and starts kissing his neck and sucking at his sweet spot.

Making him moan out her name. She leaves trails of kisses all the way down until she's on her knees and grabs his length, stroking it and looking at him while biting her lip.

Harvey looks down at her with heavy eyes, "God Donna" he moans.

She puts her mouth on the tip of his dick while stroking it. Donna grabs his balls which makes his head rest against the wall, moaning out several curse words. She releases her mouth from his dick and moves onto his balls, putting one of them in her mouth while stroking his cock at the same time. Harvey was in so much pleasure that he started bucking his hips.

He couldn't take it anymore, if she continued this he wasn't going to last. When she releases her mouth, he quickly gets her back up and presses his lips against hers.

Backing her against the wall where the shower was running, he positions himself and then plunges himself inside her.

"Oh, fuck Harvey" she moans she had her arms around his neck while his forehead was resting against hers. She wrapped her legs around him. Pushing him deeper into her. Donna screams out in pleasure.

"Fuck donna you feel so good"

Harvey brings her legs up, so he was hitting her at a different angle. She could feel herself getting close.

"I'm going to cum, I'm going to cum" she repeats after a few moments of being fucked in her favorite angle.

Harvey moans out a fuck donna and they both release their orgasm together.

They catch their breaths and finally smile at each other. "Mmm, Harvey that was amazing."

He smiles and kisses her "Donna Paulsen you always rock my world" he smirks.

"You're an idiot" she laughs "an idiot that I love so much" She gives him a kiss with a huge smile on her face.

Harvey laughs as he whispers an I love you too over her lips.

He grabs her favorite body wash and gets her loofah and squirts the body wash on it and starts washing her, kissing her shoulders in the process. After he's done washing her, she takes his body wash and loofah and does the same for him. Shampooing his hair in the process.

"Ooh, Donna that feels good as he feels her massage his scalp with the shampoo.

She smiles to herself knowing that she made him feel so good.

After washing the shampoo out he smiles to her and gives her a kiss thanking her.

"And Thank you too, Harvey for taking a care of me." She says with a smile

"Anytime"

"Now get out. I have to wash my hair." She says grabbing her shampoo.

"I can help you with that too" he smirks putting a hand on her waist.

"No, no, go, go, go "she says opening the shower door for him.

He decides to agree with her thinking about how he could surprise her with breakfast.

"Okay, I'll be right outside." Kissing her on the lips, he gets out and dries himself off. He quickly does the rest of his morning routine and leaves the bathroom closing the door behind him. He changes into shorts and a t-shirt and walks into the kitchen about to start making some breakfast when he heard the doorbell ring.

He walks towards the door and opens it.

"Hey Mike" he says letting the kid in. He was dressing in his suit and looked like he was about to go to work.

"What's up" Harvey says while walking back to the kitchen.

"Just wanted to go over strategy for our next move before Faye clues in"

Harvey nods his head agreeing but today would not be the day that he would be working. Donna and Harvey promised each other that they would take a day off today and just enjoy each others company, since its been so hectic at the firm.

"It's a Saturday, Mike."

He gives him a weird look "And when did you not work on a Saturday."

Before he could respond to him Donna walks in without warning.

"Hey babe, how about you come back into the bedroom and we go for round tw- "she gasps.

She see's Mike in the kitchen with his mouth wide open while she was only in a towel.

"Oh my god, Mike, I didn't know you were here." She screams while she runs back into Harvey's bedroom.

She was so embarrassed.

Mikes mouth was still wide opened at what had just happened. Harvey was stunned not knowing what to say.

After a few moments go by Mike starts laughing. "Well I can see that you're busy so we can handle this on Monday" he winks at him.

He rolls his eyes "Get out."

"Don't worry I'm going. Have fun getting it on with Donna" he laughs walking out before he stops halfway to say bye to Donna.

"Bye Donna have fun" he snickers and leaves.

She was sitting on Harvey's bed with her head in her hands, so embarrassed at what had happened. She made a sexual comment towards Harvey while Mike was in the room with her only in a towel.

She looks up to see Harvey walking in with a smirk

She shakes her head "I can't believe I just embarrassed myself in front of Mike and instead of comforting you're smirking" she glares at him.

He pouts. He walks up to her and brings her in a hug "I'm sorry, Donna I just thought it was funny. But if it makes you feel better, I'll make sure he doesn't bring it up on Monday. He pulls away just a little so he can look at her face.

She had a smile on her face "Okay, only if we make sure that I get to kick his ass if he does bring it up.

"Deal."

He kisses her on the lips and realizes what she had said earlier.

"Anyways, I'd love to get you out of that towel now for round two" he smirks giving her a wink.

She laughs. "Well, guess you're on your way to the Donna and Harvey's orgasm land."

Making them both burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading !


	6. Harvey's Office

Donna finally tidied up wanting to leave to go to Harvey's. Since they were working so late, they were going to order from that shitty Thai place and cuddle up on the couch while watching a movie. They had been so busy with the firm they had barley seen each other since this morning, not even having enough time to have their morning sex that she always enjoyed.

She walks out of her office and while she walks to the elevator, she notices that the light to his office was still on.

That's weird she thought to herself. He had a client meeting today and was going to go straight home with some pad Thai after.

Donna walks over to his office and sees that he is doing some work and looks stressed out.

"Hey" she says walking in.

He looks up and notices Donna standing in his office remembering that they had plans for later tonight. Cursing himself he totally forgot to tell her he was staying late today because of this difficult client.

He sighs. "I'm so sorry, Donna." He takes his hand up to his face knowing he was getting this case get to him.

Donna's heart hurts at the way he looked right now. "It's okay, Harvey, but what's wrong? You look so stressed out."

He sighs again, closing his laptop. "This case is just stressing me out. My client might face prison and he didn't do anything wrong he's being framed.

Donna sits across from him listening to him. "Well, Harvey, if I know anything, I know that no matter what happens you will always fight for this man until he is let off the charges. You will always find a way because you're the best at your job and you are Harvey god damn Specter. I believe in you." She says with a smile.

He smiled at her words. She always knew how to make everything feel better. Just with her presence or even a few simple words.

God. he loved her so much. She was his everything and he couldn't wait to propose to her thinking about the ring that is placed in his closet where she can't reach it.

" Thank you, Donna. I missed you today."

She pouts. "I missed you today too. We're letting the firm's problems get to us, aren't we?"

He chuckles. "Come here" he gives her his hand to take. She smiles getting up and walking towards him. Taking his hand, she smiles as he pulls her in for a kiss even though it was in an awkward position it was so sweet. She then sits on his lap while still having her lips on his with her arms were around his neck

"Mhm that's so nice" she says with a smile. He giggles.

"oh yeah? how about this" he says kissing her neck.

"And this" he smirks while he kisses behind her ear making her moan.

She moves her body so now she had one leg on each side of him whispering on his lips.

"Mhm, I love it when you do that to me, Harvey" she moans. Grinding her hips on his she places her lip back on to his, not caring if anyone walked by or not.

After a few minutes of making out, it started getting intense.

Donna's hands tugging on to his hair and Harvey's hands on her ass and continuously squeezing it. She could feel how hard he was for her.

Letting go of their lips so they can breathe Donna starts kissing Harvey behind the ear sucking on his skin where she knew he loved.

"Fuck, Donna"

Donna was so turned on right now. She sat up straighter and looked around and noticed no one was in the office.

She looks back at Harvey biting her lip seductively.

"I want you to fuck me on this desk."

He does a double take on her.

"Wait what did you just say" he says not sure if he heard her right.

She gets close to his hear "I want you" she pauses for dramatic effect "to fuck me on this desk right the hell now." She looks back at him with a smirk on her face.

He had his mouth hung opened, can't believing what she was saying until he found his composure.

"If that's what you want" he says carrying her while getting up sitting her down on the edge of the desk and throwing all the things on his desk down except the laptop putting that on the side of the table.

He smirks "now where were we" he takes her face in his hands and plants a kiss on her lips. While she wraps her legs around him, they both moan into the kiss.

She's halfway laid down while he rips open her green wrap dress. Groaning at the red lacey lingerie she was wearing.

He caresses the side of her body. "Did you wear this for me?" he smirks.

"Mhm" she nods while biting her lip and giggling after.

He growls. "God, women. You're going to kill me" he says right before he places his lips on the middle of her stomach. He starts leaving a trail of kisses until he got to the band of her thong smirking up to her, he gets on his knees and kisses the side of her leg to tease her and the other side.

"Fuck, Harvey" she moans. Bucking her hips, wanting more.

"Patience" he says. He sucks the side of leg making her hips move forward.

"Ahh" she moans. He did the same on the other leg which makes Donna moan out in pleasure.

She looks at him with heavy eyes.

"Please Harvey."

He beams deciding to stop teasing her.

Moving her thong to the side he places his lips on her clit.

"Oh god." She moans out.

He moves his tongue around her clit and then slowly sucks on it.

Her hands go straight to his hair tugging it while bucking her hips. He looks up at her and sees her in complete bliss.

Wanting to pleasure her more he takes his mouth off her clit and looks at her while he inserts two fingers inside of her. Her mouth is wide opened and then he lets his mouth back on her clit. He looks up to her to see her reaction while his fingers are still pumping in and out of her.

"Fuck, Harvey tat feels so good" she practically screams out in pleasure.

After a few minutes she started to feel her orgasm coming until she finally releases.

Harvey takes out his fingers and puts both fingers in his mouth to taste her cum.

Donna was in a dazed state. He always knew how to work his mouth on her with the way she liked.

"Fuck, Harvey that felt so good" she reminisces on how amazing his mouth is.

Slowly getting up after a few moments pass by she grabs his tie pulling him forward, while he's looking down at her.

"Now I want to reward you for that amazing performance." She smirks.

Donna kisses him on the lips. Backing him up so she can get up. She gets on her knees and pulls the zipper down and takes out his cock.

"Mhm. All hard for me" she says stroking his dick while looking at him.

"Fuck yes" he groans.

She takes his cock in her mouth. Her tongue swirling around it.

"God, Donna that feels so fucking good" he moans out one of his hands grabbing her hair and letting a loud moan out.

Donna grabbed his balls, smirking when she hears a oh fuck.

She was so wet and was ready for his cock inside her. Donna gets up quickly, takes off her thong throwing it across the room and sits on his desk while opening her legs.

Harvey watches her in pure amazement. God she was so fucking hot and she was all his.

_His lover._

_His Donna._

_And he couldn't wait to be inside her_.

"Now you can fucking take me." She winks at him.

"Take you I fucking will" he growls pushing her down and quickly inserting himself inside her.

They both groan in pleasure, wanting to stay like this forever.

He holds her hips angling in that spot that always made her scream.

"God I fucking missed you" he moaned loving the way she was screaming his name.

He takes one of his hands and messily starts rubbing circles on her clit.

"Oh, fuck Harvey don't stop."

They both hit their peak after a few minutes and release their orgasms.

Heavily breathing on her, he tucks one of her hairs behind her ear.

"I love you" he whispers, looking at her lovingly."

She smiles back up at him "I love you too" kissing his lips.

"So" she smirked. "Feeling less stressed?"

He chuckles shaking his head. "I was feeling less stressed out from the moment you walked in and started talking to me."

Her heart melts. He always said the right things to her which always made her smile.

She chuckles an okay. He gets up tucking his cock away and grabs her dress, helping her get dressed.

He finds her thong and tucks it in his pocket.

"Ah. I saw that" she says. Laughing at his antics.

He laughs "Like you were going to put it back on anyways."

She thinks to herself "Hm. That's true."

Walking up to him she puts her arms around his neck.

" Listen after we clean up in here let's go home and I can help you with the case and after maybe go for round two?" She smirks, bits her lip, looking up at him.

"You know I would love that"

"What can I say" she says walking away "Donna knows best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. Donna's office

It's almost 10pm and she is trying to get her work done so she can go home and relax, but Harvey had other ideas. He decided to please her at work since she looked so stressed out… and he decided to do it with his mouth.

Harvey leaves kisses all the way down to her collar bones while squeezing her breasts through her dress. She is wearing a low cut royal blue dress that he always loves. He looks at her while on his knees under her desk. Her eyes are filled with desire while sitting on her chair, looking down to him.

He slowly lifts her dress so he can meet with her arousal, massaging his finger on her clit. She pushes her chair all the way in when she sees some people walk by. Once there is no one, she moans out. He sticks two fingers inside her, making her gasp, which in that exact moment Louis decides to walk in, looking stressed causing Donna to mumble an, "Oh shit."

Harvey smiles; he isn't going to stop pleasing her just because Louis is here. _This should be fun,_ he thinks to himself. He pumps his fingers in and out of her, watching as Donna grips the table.

"Donna," Louis gets her attention as she tries not to scream from the pleasure. "Brody Banes is accusing my client, Garry International, of stealing his idea about the algorithm that the company used to make more money. I couldn't find Harvey and I'm freaking out on what I should do."

She tries to listen intently while he is talking but instead of replying after he is done, she lets a noise out when Harvey begins rubbing her clit while still pumping his fingers in and out of her.

Louis hears the noise and just notices how stressed Donna looks when he locks eyes on her.

Louis walks up to her and sits down on the chair in front of her desk.

"Are you okay, Donna?" he asks, concerned for her wellbeing.

She takes a deep breath before answering Louis. "Nothing, Louis, my head just hurts. I'm just waiting for Harvey to come back so we can go home, and I can get some rest." Her grip is held on to her table so tight that her knuckles go white. She is going to kill Harvey.

"Do you want me to call him to see where he is? " Louis asks, wanting to make sure Harvey was coming soon.

"No, no, it's okay. I already called him; he's on his way," Donna says, trying to get him to go home.

"Okay I can wait-" he gets interrupted by a phone call.

Donna prays that it's Sheila or someone else that can get him out of her office so she can finally breathe out properly and enjoy what Harvey is doing to her.

"I'm sorry, Donna, I have to go. Sheila needs me, will you be okay?"

Donna almost jumps up. "Yes! You go, I'll be fine. Harvey is on his way."

He smiles and says his crises can be handled in the morning. She watches him leave and waits until it's been a few minutes just in case he comes back.

She lets out a loud moan. "God, it feels so good," she says, closing her eyes and feeling all the pleasure from Harvey's fingers.

Harvey moves his fingers vigorously, making her move her chair back so she can wrap her legs around him.

Smirking, Harvey moves toward her and licks her clit, swirling his tongue around. Donna leans her head back moaning out.

She was so close.

"Fuck, Harvey, I'm going to cum," she moans out.

Loving the way she moans, Harvey changes his angle which makes her screams out as she releases her orgasm.

Donna feels so good as she catches her breath. She is on cloud nine. He always makes her feel this way when they have sex. Either it being oral sex or actual sex.

All it takes is one kiss for her to forget the world and let the stress that her job provides her go.

Harvey watches as she catches her breath. _God, she looks so beautiful,_ he thinks to himself.

She starts laughing after relaxing. "I can't believe we did that when Louis was in the room "

"I know but it was sexy," he says, winking at her with a laugh.

She rolls her eyes. "You know what else would be sexy?" she says, biting her lip. Not ever having enough of him.

"If you fucked me against that glass window since no one is here," she says, walking towards the window while stripping off her clothes. When she turns around towards him she is in just her green laced lingerie.

Harvey is so turned on by her right now he can feel his already bulge for her growing bigger.

God, she was so fucking sexy.

She bites her lip as he walks towards her, kissing her as he backs her up against the window.

He wants to be inside of her now.

He takes off his jacket with his lips still locked with hers, his hands are around her taking off her bra in the process. He throws it behind him.

She releases her mouth from his, taking off shirt and tie while leaving kisses going down his body until she's on her knees. Donna unbuckles him and unzips his pants until his dick is out for her.

Taking him in her hand she pumps him while licking his dick and swirling her tongue around the head.

Harvey lets a moan out, grabbing a fistful of her hair while she bobs her head. She quickly gets up after a few minutes, wanting him to be inside her.

"I'm all yours now, baby," she says with a bite of her lip.

He growls. Taking her hips and lifting her up, he slams her against the glass and inserts himself inside of her.

She moans out at the aggressiveness and again when he's inside of her, filling all of her need for him.

Donna and Harvey are both feeling like they are on cloud nine while they both meet each other at every thrust.

They eventually meet each other at their peak and release themselves inside one other.  
After a few minutes, Harvey puts Donna down and gets her clothes, helping her get dressed as well as himself until he smirks. She is still feeling the aftershocks of what they just did.

Harvey turns around towards her after finishing getting dressed. "Who knew my wife would be so naughty," he says with a Cheshire cat smile.

She rolls her eyes at him because she knew he was just teasing her. "You're an idiot." She smiles at him because she always loves that grin of his.

"But I'm your idiot." He smiles, taking her hand as they both leave the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	8. The Airplane

Harvey and Donna are on their way to Seattle after coming back from a visit in New York. The visit was nice; they got to see Lucy and catch up with everyone. All in all, it was a very busy weekend. Harvey is excited to be back and have some alone time with Donna before heading back to work, and he knows Donna is too, but she hates plane rides, so she isn't having the best time right now.

He feels her hand rub up and down his thigh while her head is resting on his shoulder. He turns around, whispering words of comfort in her ear.

"It's okay, Donna. You're going to be just fine," he murmurs, kissing her on the cheek.

Her hand comes to rest on his leg as a sign of gratitude, and he knows he shouldn't, but he can feel himself getting hard. That's what her touch does to him.

He can't take it anymore. He whispers in her ear seductively, "If you keep doing that to my thigh you give me no choice but to take you right here."

She opens her eyes and smirks back at him. She hates plane rides, and she can feel the anxiety getting to her, but maybe a nice distraction will help ease her mind.

While running her hands around his lower abdomen, she whispers huskily in his ear, "Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes and use the special code." She takes a deep breath while getting up, thinking happy thoughts the entire time, even in the washroom while she waits for Harvey.

Donna stands there, hands combing through her hair nervously as she calms herself. She splashes cold water onto her face, breathing deeply. As she dries her skin, a wicked smile grows, imagining the pleasure she's about to bring her husband.

Harvey, meanwhile, is shocked at what she said but knowing it is a fantasy of his, he waits five minutes and then walks to the bathroom. He looks both ways to make sure no one is looking, then knocks three times and says the code word, _my fire_.

Hearing her unlock the door, he opens it after a few seconds. When he enters, she is sitting on the counter with no panties, waiting for him while she rubs her clit, moaning.

The sight before him turns him on even more, the love he has for her consuming him.

Harvey's member begins to go hard. God, she is so fucking beautiful, he thinks to himself.

"Mhmmm, Harvey, please touch me. I need you."

He quickly walks up to her, going on his knees as he pushes her hand away, his fingers swiping through her folds, making sure she's ready for him. She's already wet, so he presses a kiss to her inner thigh before trailing his mouth to her core. His tongue runs along her slit, letting her juices coat it.

He rubs her thighs while he pleasures her with his tongue. Always loving the way she tastes. Donna has her hands in his hair now, pulling at his strands too, wanting him to be so much closer than he already is. She has her legs wrapped around his shoulders as she bucks her hips up and down.

"Oh, fuck," Donna moans.

His tongue swirls as Donna moans out. She covers her mouth with her hand, so she isn't being too loud. She can feel her head spinning her while she arches her back in a deep moan.

He inserts two fingers inside her, and Donna tries to be quiet beneath the palm pressed to her mouth. She feels the pressure that is coming from both his fingers and his tongue, loving the way it makes her feel. She even bites her lip to prevent herself from screaming, but she can't help it, he is just so fucking good with his tongue.

"I'm going to cum," she whispers to him.

He starts putting more pressure on her clit with his tongue and begins pushing his fingers in and out of her vigorously.

Donna is screaming and she doesn't care who hears her; she is so fucking close. Arching her back and tightening her hold on his hair, she releases her orgasm.

She sits there, panting as she regains her senses. Her limbs are loose, feeling like jelly from the pleasure she'd just experienced.

Harvey grins, standing from his knees. He goes to undo his zipper, but her hands reach out, tugging him closer so she can do the honors. Sliding the metal piece down, Donna bites her lip, staring up into his eyes with more lust than he's ever seen.

Once his cock is free, standing at attention, he lines himself up with her entrance, sliding is smoothly.

They moan after feeling a relief of being inside each other. Harvey goes slow at first, letting her get used to the size and then slowly pumping in and out of her at a faster rate.

He lets out a moan, loving the way she feels around him. He can feel her walls constrict around him. He takes her hips in his hands, steadying their frantic pace, wanting to savor the moment..

"Look what you do to me," he whispers to Donna. Thrusting fast, she meets each movement, rotating her hips.

He feels so good inside her, she thinks to herself. He fills her completely, like no man has ever done before. She loves this man, her husband, and the way he makes her feel so loved and desired.

He wants to make her scream loudly for him so he puts one of her legs on his shoulder to hit at a different angle.

Donna is going to scream. She bites her lips so hard but can't help it when his finger rubs against her clit, putting a deeper pressure on her and making her scream out his name.

Harvey starts grunting while he is inside her. He is so close but he needs to wait until she is on the precipice as well. Always the gentleman.

He brings her closer, his mouth on hers as they messily meet at each thrust and finally both come undone, panting wildly into the other's.

Catching their breaths, he smirks down at her while he rests his forehead against hers. "God, Donna, that was amazing."

She smiles, kissing his nose. "I know, I feel so relaxed. I think I found the cure to my fear of flying," she says with a wink.

He takes himself out of her even though he would much rather be back inside her wet heat. They have to get back to their seats, however, before people notice that this washroom has been occupied for too long.

"Mhm, we should travel more often then," he says, giving her a peck. He gets her up and helps her get dressed, fixing himself after.

She beams. "You know I would love that," she chuckles.

He brings her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her, then kissing the top of her head. "We should go now."

"This feels nice," she murmurs, not wanting to let go.

Harvey chuckles. "I know it feels nice, but we need to get back. We can cuddle in our seats and watch a movie or something," he mentions, knowing she loves to cuddle.

She looks back at him, intrigued by the idea. "Sounds like a good plan," she agrees.

He kisses her forehead. "See you there, then."

He leaves the washroom first, thankfully no one had noticed his activities, and she comes out right after, trying her best to be subtle as she can.

Donna settles into her seat, getting as comfortable as one can on an airplane. She grabs the plush blanket she'd brought from home, and Harvey slips his arm around her while she situated the blanket around them. They fall asleep in each other's arms before the movie really begins, too exhausted from their antics in the washroom to focus on anything but the sleep tugging them both into dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading !


	9. Marcus' House

Harvey and Donna decide to spend Christmas at Marcus' house, not wanting him to be alone on Christmas. His kids are spending the evening with their mom but will be back in time to spend Christmas morning with him.

Donna thinks it would be nice to spend some time with Marcus and that it will be good for Harvey, too.

While in Boston, she decides to give Marcus a break and help him out with the cooking and baking. Unfortunately for Harvey, that means he couldn't hang out with her as much as he would like to.

On Christmas Eve, Donna is busy in the kitchen all day with Marcus. Katie had brought the kids so she was able to help as well. Donna was talking to Katie and catching up with her while Harvey spent time with Marcus. It was nice to get together with Marcus since he didn't get to see him that often, especially after their mom's passing, He also wanted to spend some time with Donna as well. They were so caught up with work in New York while opening up their small firm they did not get a chance to spend some time together so he was looking forward for this trip to do just that.

_Harvey misses her._

They all sit together for dinner that night, and he loves how she gets along with his family so well. It's a beautiful sight to see.

While eating dinner, he makes it his mission to show her how much he loves her and appreciates her helping Marcus after dinner when everyone has gone to bed.

That night, he walks into the kitchen and notices she is cleaning the table in dark, tight yoga pants and a white tank with a cardigan. She is wearing an apron, and she looks so hot. Harvey's heart is racing at the sight of her.

He had missed her all week and he decides that he needed her right now. No one was up except for them since Marcus and the kids went to bed earlier to prepare for Christmas tomorrow.

He watches as she bends down to pick up something off the floor, and he's instantaneously behind her, circling her hips and wrapping his arms around her as she gets up.

"You don't know how turned on I am right now because of what you're wearing," he whispers in her ear.

She laughs, "I see someone is a little horny right now." She turns around, smiling and giving him a small kiss. He ends up deepening the kiss which Donna reciprocates as their tongues dance with each other.

He releases his mouth from hers with his forehead still on hers, catching his breath.

"God, I missed you," he says as he moans into her mouth.

"I missed you too," she says, her mouth hovering over his.

His mouth is on hers again. He picks her up while wrapping her legs around him. Walking her to the table, he places her there while he's between her legs. Harvey reaches down stroking her thigh before he circles her clit through her pants, making her bite her lip so she doesn't moan since everyone is sleeping. He nudges her, motioning for her to lift up. She raises her hips, and he slips his fingers beneath the band of her yoga pants, sliding them off and tossing them to the ground. He groans at the sight before him as he moves aside her hot pink thong.

"Fuck," he says, staring at the colorful lace.

Knowing that that was his favorite thong of hers, she smirks.

"Kiss me Harvey," and she didn't mean on her lips.

He sinks to his knees, trailing hot kisses up her legs before his lips hungrily suck on her clit, letting his tongue swirl in circles around it. She starts tugging on his hair to bring him even closer, if it was possible, while her other hand covers her mouth, stifling her moans so she doesn't wake anyone up.

Harvey pulls back, smirking as he inserts his two fingers and looks back up to see how much she's enjoying it. Her hazel eyes are trained on him, passion swirling in her irises. With that one heated glance, he puts his mouth back on her clit.

"Fuck Harvey," she whispers, both of her hands now in his hair. She is so close.

After a few more strokes of his tongue, she is cumming, screaming silently into her hand.

Catching her breath, she slides from the countertop and he moves back, giving her room. Donna places her hands on his chest, stroking down as she places a kiss to his neck. She sinks to her knees then, unzipping Harvey's pants and taking out his hardened member.

"Mhmmm, I missed this," she moans, stroking his cock and biting her lip, looking back up at him.

"Oh yeah?" He smirks at her comment.

"Mhmm," she moans innocently.

"Why don't you show me how much you missed it?"

His dick is in her mouth as soon as he says that. Her hand still stroking him as she bobs her head and uses her tongue to swirl. He is guiding her up and down while moaning out,

"Fuck, Donna, just like that ." His hips buck; her mouth is like magic, she always knows how to please him. Before he can cum in her mouth, Harvey quickly gets her up, wanting to be inside her. He picks her up, placing his mouth on hers and setting her on the kitchen table. She bites her lip, reaching out to stroke his cock. He moans at the contact, running his finger along the slit, making sure she's still wet enough for him. Seeing that she is, he quickly inserts himself inside her, her wet heat surrounding his member. They start meeting each thrust at a quick pace, moaning and groaning. He brings her closer, pulling one of her legs up over his shoulder and angling himself differently while he hits that spot she loves.

"Fuck, Harvey right there." Her eyes roll to the back of her head, encouraging him to go deeper inside of her.

"Oh god, Donna." He can feel himself getting close. He tries to hold it off until she's cumming hard. She places her hand to her mouth once more and moans into it while he releases his seed, matching her moans with a chorus of his own.

They were out of breath, pressed against one another in the quiet kitchen. Before they could retrieve their clothing or more, they heard someone coming. They both get up quickly so they can get dressed, eyes wide with panic.

Marcus walks in, giving them a small smile in greeting. Harvey pretends to look for something in the fridge, and Donna blushes when he walks by her to get a glass of water. She can't believe they just had sex on the table. Marcus says his good nights, giving them an odd look, before he goes back up stairs.

Harvey comes over, wrapping his arms around her.

"That was amazing, Harvey. Thank god we finished before Marcus walked in," she giggles.

"Oh, yeah. Marcus would've killed both of us," he laughs, pressing a kiss to her head.

She smiles, staring into his beautiful eyes and locking her lips with his.

"I love you Harvey."

He smiles, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I love you, too, Donna. "

"Now," she says, running her hand up and down his chest. "How about round two in the bedroom?" she murmurs, giving him a cheeky smile.

Harvey smiles. "Okay, let's go," he says, sweeping her into her arms as she lets out a surprised yelp. He carries her up the stairs with her giggling, doing her best not to be loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
